Baby's Day Out
by bathroom.concert
Summary: Feeling seorang wanita memang selalu betul, tidak seperti feeling pria. Um... iya, kan?


**Kin, ini fic rada absurd. First half sih aku puas, ya. Tapi sisanya udah mulai aneh. Maaf, ya?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do I need to do this, really?

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari masih malu-malu mengintip dari celah-celah tirai yang tak sempurna menutup bingkai jendela kamar itu. Aroma rumput basah mengawang lembut, menggelitik indera penciuman seseorang yang sudah terjaga sempurna.<p>

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tangannya terangkat untuk menggapai jam alarm Chappy edisi Sleeping Chappy Glow In The Dark dan matanya memicing begitu melihat angka yang berkedip-kedip menyapa penglihatannya.

05.45

Perlahan, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara sekecil mungkin, Rukia bangkit.

* * *

><p>06.30<p>

Sarapan pagi sudah siap dan Rukia sedang melepaskan celemeknya ketika seorang pelayan menghampirinya sambil membungkuk. Di belakang pelayan itu, berdiri seorang pemuda tanggung dengan rambut ikal pirang mengenakan shihakusho standar. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas.

Ia membungkuk dan menyerahkan kertas itu padanya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Rukia bertanya pendek. Ditanya begitu, wajah laki-laki itu berseri-seri.

"Sudah. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan, Rukia-sama."

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak merasa perlu mengoreksimu." Rukia menghela nafas.

Pemuda shinigami itu hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Anda kan sedang tidak memakai seragam shinigami. Saat ini Anda Rukia-sama."

Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah pemuda itu dan pelayannya mohon diri, Rukia segera duduk dan membuka kertas yang tadi diberikan padanya. Setelah kira-kira tiga puluh detik ia habiskan untuk membaca isinya, Rukia melipatnya kembali dan meletakkannya di bawah mangkuk yang sudah ia tata untuk sarapan.

"Berani taruhan dia pasti tidak mau," katanya pelan. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>06.45<p>

Rukia bahkan tidak melonjak sedikitpun ketika dua lengan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sesaat kemudian ada beban baru di bahunya disusul dengan hembusan hangat nafas yang langsung menerpa telinga kanannya, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang sudah ia sisir sempurna.

"Dan di sini aku berpikir kau sedang mogok bicara denganku." Goda Rukia ringan.

Kepala itu bergoyang-goyang; tanda empunya sedang menggeleng. "T'rnyata aku tidak tahan." Ia merajuk manja.

Hanya bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang Kuchiki yang tahu bagaimana harus menjaga wibawalah yang membuatnya bisa menahan tawa terbahak-bahak.

"Makananmu sudah dingin, Ichigo."

Kurosaki Ichigo malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pundak istrinya yang bertubuh mungil. Pelukannya semakin erat. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma sakura dan sesuatu yang khas Rukia dan diresapinya semua itu. Ia lalu mencium lembut area belakang telinga si fukutaicho Divisi 13.

"Tapi aku masih marah padamu." Katanya sambil berlalu ke ruang makan.

Rukia melepasan tawa kecilnya yang melodis.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak mau!"<p>

Rukia tidak menanggapi. Ia masih duduk bersimpuh dengan postur sempurna, kedua tangannya memegang cangkir tanah liat yang berisi teh panas.

"Rukia!"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak mau datang."

"Aku mendengarmu, Ichigo."

"Jadi, aku tidak mau datang."

Rukia sudah nyaris mengangkat sikunya untuk melayangkan sodokan ke tulang rusuk pria di sebelahnya itu. Untung saja tangannya sedang menggenggam benda lain.

"Ya sudah, aku akan datang sendiri." Rukia menanggapi. Sederhana. Dia tak ingin membuat banyak drama. Masih terlalu pagi untuk itu.

"Tapi kau punya suami."

Satu urat muncul di pelipisnya yang mulus bak porselen.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak boleh datang sendiri."

Cukup sudah.

Rukia meletakkan cangkirnya dengan agak keras. Matanya terpejam menahan emosi dan dorongan kuat untuk menarik rambut cerah suaminya dan mencelupkannya berkali-kali ke dalam kolam koi Nii-sama untuk kemudian dikejar oleh ribuan kepingan Senbonzakura.

Ya. Itu ide yang layak dipertimbangkan.

"Jadi maumu apa, Kurosaki-taichou? Berhentilah mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal aneh dan kalimat yang berbelit-belit padaku."

Bukannya menjawab, Ichigo malah semakin mengkerut dalam duduknya. Bibirnya maju beberapa mili. Nah, kan. Dia ngambek lagi.

"Aku mau kau berpihak padaku."

Adegan ini terlalu berat dibebankan padanya di hari secerah ini. Rukia memijat lembut kedua pelipisnya sambil berusaha mengendalikan reiatsunya yang sedetik tadi menggelegak kecil. "Apa ini Winter War? Kenapa aku harus berpihak?"

"Aku suamimu." Ichigo menjawab lantang. Ada kebanggaan dalam nada suaranya.

"Dan dia kakakku." Rukia membalas datar.

"Ru-kiaaaaa…" Ichigo merajuk. Lagi.

"Lagipula kita hanya diundang ke pesta Yoruichi-sama. Apa yang sulit dengan menghadiri pesta, kutanya kau?"

Ichigo mencibir mendengar pertanyaan istrinya. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

"Byakuya juga akan ada di sana."

Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'memangnya kenapa?'.

"Kakakmu pasti akan membawanya serta!" Ichigo berseru kesal, tak tahan melihat wanita terpenting di hidupnya itu tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda setuju.

"Aku masih tidak bisa melihat di mana permasalahannya, Ichigo."

Ingin rasanya Ichigo menggerogoti meja antik Kuchiki yang ada di hadapannya ini saking sebalnya. Baiklah, mungkin sudah saatnya ia menggunakan pendekatan yang lain.

"Rukia, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukannya."

Rukia memutar kedua matanya yang cantik. "Karena dia kakakku? Yang kurang lebih menjelaskan apa hak-hak yang dia miliki?"

"Kau ingin menjadikannya Byakuya 2.0?"

Rukia menggertakkan giginya. "Itu bukan hal buruk. Nii-samaku adalah pria paling hebat yang pernah kukenal."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan suamimu?" Ichigo langsung histeris dan lupa pada permasalahan awal.

"Apa sih yang sebetulnya sedang kita bahas ini, Ichigo?" Rukia ikut berseru. Ia mulai merasakan stres yang menggantung rendah di atas kepalanya.

"Menurutmu Byakuya lebih baik daripada aku. Kau tidak cinta padaku!"

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau sebodoh ini? Lalu mengapa aku menikahimu jika aku tidak cinta padamu, hah, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Dan kau mau mengubahnya menjadi Byakuya!"

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Penyihir? Kenapa aku harus mengubahnya menjadi apapun?"

"Kalau sering-sering berada di dekat Byakuya, lama-lama dia akan menjadi seperti kakakmu!"

"Dan kutanyakan lagi ini padamu: Memangnya itu hal yang buruk?"

"Demi Tuhan, dia seorang Kurosaki, Rukia!"

Lalu seperti kilat, sebuah reiatsu yang sangat khas memotong perdebatan mereka yang sudah kabur ujung pangkalnya itu. Dan secepat ia datang, secepat itu pula ia menghilang.

Rukia yang pertama kali menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sosoknya yang mengintimidasi membuat ruangan terasa lebih kecil dari yang sebenarnya.

"Nii-sama."

"Hn. Aku tidak melihat tindakanmu merupakan suatu kebutuhan, Kurosaki Ichigo, mengingat bahwa pihak yang kau perdebatkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidak nyamanan."

Benar saja. Di pelukan Byakuya tampak seorang anak laki-laki berusia tak lebih dari tiga tahun yang mengenakan yukata mewah berwarna merah marun dengan corak daun berwarna silver. Rambutnya oranye cerah dan wajahnya nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan wajah pria lain di ruangan itu yang sama-sama berambut jingga.

Kedua tangannya yang gemuk menggemaskan memeluk leher Byakuya dengan nyamannya.

"Apakah dia tertidur?" Rukia bertanya. Kakaknya menggeleng.

"Oji-sama bilang kita akan ke rumah Yoruichi Oba-sama. Kenapa Kaa-chan belum bersiap-siap?" Tahu bahwa ia sedang dibicarakan, Kurosaki Yuuichi menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana acara menginapmu?" Ichigo bertanya. Mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya—dan mengabaikan kerutan di wajah itu—Yuuichi berseru girang. "Bolehkah aku melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan?"

Ichigo mendelikkan matanya ke arah Byakuya dan mendesis. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Yuuichi? Kaligrafi? Upacara minum teh? Etiket?"

Kepala oranye kecil itu menggeleng lucu. "Tidak. Oji-sama bilang aku belum akan belajar tentang itu sebelum usiaku tujuh tahun."

Mendengar jawaban putranya, Rukia langsung mengirim tatapan mautnya ke arah Ichigo. _'Nah, lihat?'_

Ichigo mau tak mau bernafas lega. Ketakutannya ternyata memang tidak beralasan. Putranya akan menikmati masa kanak-kanaknya dengan normal. Secara tak sadar, pandangannya melayang pada Byakuya yang tengah menepuk pantat putranya dengan lembut dan seolah mengerti, Yuuichi langsung menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Kepala ke-28 Klan Kuchiki tersebut_._

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, Byakuya."

Byakuya tidak menjawab.

"Jadi apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama pamanmu, Yuuichi?" Ichigo berjalan menghampiri Byakuya dan putranya. Kedua lengannya terulur, bersiap untuk menggendong.

"Menggambar."

"Apa yang kau gambar? Demi kewarasanmu dan kewarasan keluarga kita nantinya, kuharap bukan Chappy."

Yuuichi tersenyum cerah. Ia melonjak-lonjak dalam dekapan Ayahnya. "Tentu saja bukan Chappy. Aku menggambar Wakame Taishi, Otou-chan. Aku suka Wakame Taishi!"

Mengabaikan seruan 'kau memang putraku yang sejati, Ichi-chan!' dari Rukia, Ichigo merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Dan senyum kecil penuh kebanggaan yang terpampang di wajah Byakuya, tentu saja, hanya memperburuk keadaan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Kali pertama bikin one-shot. I don't think I'm good at doing this :( Jadi kalau ada yang mau kasih kritik, monggo loh. Dengan senang hati akan diterima. Dan semoga** Kinkyo Sou** insyaf dan akhirnya nerusin Last Rosenya, secara kita-kita ini udah kasih sesajen ke dia, fufufu... Can I get an Amen, people? *tebar-tebar kemenyan*. Oiya, **Jee**, kan kapan hari kamu nanya kapan bikin one-shot. AKhirnya bikin tapi rada nggilani, yes?

Trus sekalian buat **Yulia**, karena kamu ga pake log-in saya ga bisa bales via PM. Jadi lewat sini aja, ya. Siapa tau kamu baca. Jawabannya adalah: engga. A Cup of Green Tea ga punya versi Bahasa dan saya ga minat untuk bikin versi Bahasanya.

**Note**: Kurosaki Yuuichi dan nick namenya, Ichi-chan, adalah homage buat fic-nya** Niham: It Takes a Village**. Go read it. Awesomely adorable, I tell 'ya.


End file.
